Undine
|Gender = Female |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Mythical Class |Puppeteer = Gray-haired Boy |Magic Circuit = Unnamed |Ability Name = /''' |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is the automaton of Gray-haired Boy. Etymology Undine is named after the , a group of water in the works of . They are also equivalent to the of . The word Undine comes from the word "und", meaning "wave" and the Latin suffix "-ine", meaning "of or pertaining to". Appearance Undine is an automaton that is in the form of the a female doll. In the anime, Undine, being enveloped with water, has a semi-transparent bluish body. She has hair extending to her hips and wears an ornament on her forehead. Her true body is bluish in color with a silver ring at each of her shoulders, green-blue scales below each of the silver rings on her arms, below her chest and at the each side part of her hips, and silver rings at each of her thighs. In the manga, Undine has hair extending to her hips and bangs parted on her right. She has fin ears and wears a trimmed sleeveless robe dress with the strap tied on the left side of her waist. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on main street, before Charlotte and Raishin could even begin their fight, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder attacking first, charging her Morning Star's iron ball at Sigmund, who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area and attacked Sigmund, but Sigmund flew up and smacked away the three automata. Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked successively, cornering Sigmund, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. White Robed Automaton then revived the three earlier defeated automata. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin declined. Yaya then kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. As Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte, Witch suddenly fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both Raishin and Yaya appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Yaya then burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching it, shattering apart in mid-air. Ten Benchwarmer Leader became desperate and commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging and landing neatly onto the ground. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a kick, crushing it. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers’ attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their body. The Ten Benchwarmers was defeated. They retrieved their automata and scurried away. Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Unnamed magic circuit Undine's magic circuit produces water that can be used for attack or for defense. * : In the manga and in the light novel, Undine can release a torrent of sparkling water that takes into the form of a sharp spear. The spear-like high pressure jet of water shoots like an arrow that can be fired into one or more simultaneous shots. * : In the anime, Undine can fire sharp spears of ice. The spear-like jet of ice shoots like an arrow that can be fired into one or more simultaneous shots. * : In the anime, Undine can release huge waves of water at her target. * : As a defense when attacked, Undine's body can turn into a volume of water, evading an attack, then after return back to her original form. Undine, after turning into water may also scatter to form back to a different place. References Category:Automatons Category:Mythical Class